


Oops

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Muke - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Sex, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Oops, Sorry Not Sorry, mukeaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael are frenemys, but what happens when they both get shit faced, and Luke wants to prove a point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

"C'mon little Lukey." Michael teased as if Luke were a three year-old. Luke glared at him. "I don't want any." Luke said again. Michael smirked, and Luke ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Answer me this little Lukey, are you not drinking because, you're afraid of your mum, or because you're afraid of yourself?" Michael asked, voice low.  
Luke gulped picturing himself red-faced with Michael between his legs. He flushed then and looked away from Michael. "I'm not afraid of anyone." He muttered, falsely.  
Michael leaned closer holding his beer up in front of Luke's face. "Than drink." Luke looked at him, challenge in his crystal blue iris'. He apologized to his mother in advance and took the beer bottle in his fist chugging down it's contents despite the disgusting taste.  
Michael hooted and the rest of the house joined him cheering Luke on. Luke was a sophomore in high school whereas Michael was a junior. He had told Luke he was too much of a pussy to come to one of Henry Kendrick's house parties, so Luke proved him wrong. He told Luke he couldn't hold down four more beers and now Luke was.  
He was also on Michael's lap and grinding his hips down because, Michael said he was a prude, a little virgin afraid of sex. Luke would prove him wrong once again.  
If Luke wasn't beyond drunk maybe he would be able to deflect Michael's stupid comments. Sober or not, Luke knew that wasn't the case. Michael had a way of getting under Luke's skin. And no matter how hard Luke may try, he cannot ignore the way he feels about  
"Michael..." Luke whimpers and Michael is staring up at him like he can't believe what he is seeing. "Fuck...Hemmings you're-"  
"Michael, Mike..M-Mikey." Luke sputtered. He had no filter thanks to his intoxication and he couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth. Although he could feel, due to close proximity, Michael's dick twitch in his pants. "Oh my fucking god." Michael grunted.  
Luke bit his lip and rolled his hips in a way that he had seen once in a movie, and Michael's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
"I'm gonna fucking cum in my pants if you don't stop." Michael groaned. Luke gasped. "That's so hot." Michael smirked. "Yeah? I bet you like it dirty... There's a saying virgins are sluts waiting for an opportunity." Luke stopped his hips blinking down at Michael who was now frowning and tightening his grip on Luke's hips. "Too far?" he asked.  
Luke had to laugh at that. Michael slowly began to smile and before Luke knew it they were painfully hard and laughing their asses off. And before Luke knew it, Michael was wrapping his hand around the back of Luke's neck and pulling him in to kiss his lips.  
Everything after that seemed hazy. other than flushed skin rubbing together and panted breaths. And so much body heat.

Luke woke up with the biggest headache. Out of the corner of his eye he can see a red haired boys bare ass and naked back.  
It was normal to wake up with morning wood, but to wake up and be completely hard just from seeing a guy's ass?  
When he turned around it all made sense. Luke blinked a few times and Michael's face came into focus. "Shit." Michael cursed under his breath. "Uhm...hey."  
Luke frowned feeling a pang of hurt and disappointment. Michael was obviously trying to leave before Luke woke up.  
"It's okay...you can go. You don't have to pretend like this isn't what it obviously is." Luke muttered. He didn't want to look Michael in the eye. His head hurt too much already. Luke pulled the covers close and curled up in a ball to keep warm. Maybe even go back to sleep for a while.  
Right when he closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath Luke felt weight on the bed. "You should drink something." Michael said.  
Luke's frown deepens and he cracks an eye open. "You don't have to act like you care. you were going to leave, just go."  
Luke doesn't realize until Michael cringes how cold his tone towards him is. "Just saying." he mumbles, but it doesn't make it any better.  
"Luke, I-...about last night, what I said, I meant it." Michael says, voice small. Luke looked up in confusion. "Last night?"  
It seemed to click in Michael's head that Luke didn't remember. He seemed to relax a little, but he looked pretty disappointed.  
"What did you say?" Luke asked. Michael tensed up. "I uh...nothing its not important." Luke frowned. "Whatever. I need to go home before my mum has a heart attack."  
Michael scoffed. "Course." Luke gave him a cold look before climbing out of bed. his head was pounding, but he needed to get home. He needed to get away from Michael.  
When Luke looked up he noticed Michael's eyes on him, or his body more like. Luke remembered then. Michael gave him that look as they came upstairs. When Luke helped Michael out of his clothes and when Michael threw his across the room.  
Luke snapped out of it and found his boxer briefs slipping then on. "You're hard." Michael said suddenly. "I could...help you out?"  
Luke looked at him. "I'm hard, not desperate." When he saw Michael wince, Luke regretted saying that. But there was no taking it back. So Luke got dressed and found his phone.  
He felt gross putting on his dirty clothes, but he was too tired to care. "That's my-um...I'll see you later...Lukey."  
Luke almost shivered hearing Michael's nickname for him. Michael normally used it to taunt him, but now it sounded different.

Luke remembered heat, remembered a suffocating feeling but it was beyond bearable. Luke remembered red hair sticking to his cheek and hot lips on his skin.  
And Luke remembered Michael. _"Lukey..."_

Luke nearly ran down the stairs. He couldn't believe Michael. Couldn't believe himself. How could he let Michael take advantage of him? He should have never gone to this stupid party in the first place.


End file.
